Verdaderos Sentimientos
by M.P A.K
Summary: Septimo año ha terminado y Hogwarts tiene una sorpresa para los graduados. Reviews please! y ok a lo mejor el summary no es lo mejor, pero no pierden nada con entrar . GRacias!
1. Y Hermione?

Verdaderos sentimientos  
  
Capítulo 1: ¿Y Hermione?  
  
Esperamos que les guste mucho ^ ^  
  
Era un caluroso día de verano en el valle Godric, un joven de ojos verdes, pelo alborotado muy atractivo miraba por la ventana muy pensativo. Su nombre Harry Potter, el famoso niño que derrotó a Lord Voldemort dejando a éste una simple e insignificante cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
  
A lo lejos, una lechuza se acercaba volando en círculos. Harry miró bien, al parecer iba hacia él, abrió la ventana y la dejó entrar. Traía atada a la pata una carta con el símbolo de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería en la cual Harry había estudiado. La abrió apresuradamente, le pareció extraño. Hacía una semana que había terminado el último curso, ¿por qué le llegaría una carta?. Sirius entró y miró a su ahijado que en ese momento leía:  
  
Señor Harry Potter:  
  
Queremos informarle que hemos tenido un problema con sus calificaciones. Favor de pronunciar en voz alta quién manda la carta:  
  
Atte: Profesora McGonagall.  
  
Harry no entendió lo último. ¿Acaso McGonagall se había vuelto loca?. Éste, al notar que su padrino estaba ahí preguntó:  
  
_¿Acaso se volvió loca, Sirius?.  
  
_Tú dilo.  
  
Harry comenzó a pronunciar las palabras. Lo último que oyó, fue la voz de Sirius que decía:  
  
_¡Buen viaje!.  
  
De repente, Harry se vio envuelto en un remolino de imágenes borrosas que extrañamente le recordó a aquella vez que viajó a los mundiales.   
  
Todo paró en un instante. Harry quedó muy mareado, pero se mareó más aún cuando se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba.  
  
_¿El despacho de la profesora McGonagall? ¿qué diablos...?   
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a una mujer de edad adulta. Alta, de porte firme, con un sombrero puntiagudo y con pinta de ser muy estricta.  
  
_Un poco tarde señor Potter, ya es costumbre suya ser impuntual ¿verdad? _La profesora lo miraba muy severamente.  
  
_Me acaba de llegar la carta profesora, al parecer la lechuza se perdió. Pero cambiando de tema ¿qué pasa con mis calificaciones?.  
  
McGonagall sonrió.  
  
_¡Ah! Eso bueno...  
  
La profesora McGonagall lo dirigió a la puerta   
  
_Espéreme en el Gran Comedor Potter, junto con los demás.  
  
Esto lo dijo en un susurro sacando a Harry del despacho.  
  
Harry se quedó muy sorprendido...¿En el comedor? ¿con los demás?.  
  
Harry caminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Al entrar, se quedó boquiabierto, pues estaban todos sus compañeros de séptimo curso.  
  
_¡Harry! _exclamó Ron al verlo.  
  
_¡Hola Ron! ¿cómo estás? ¿dónde está Hermione?.  
  
_Bien Harry y la verdad...no lo sé, pero recuerda que nos dijo que se iba a ir a estudiar a otro lugar.  
  
_¿Se ha ido? _preguntó Harry exaltado.  
  
_Pero ¿por qué tanto interés? _dijo Ron con una extraña mirada.  
  
_No, por nada---y dime ¿a ti por qué te llamaron?  
  
_Hay un problema con mis calificaciones _contestó el otro simplemente.  
  
_Es extraño, a mí...  
  
_¡Harry, Ron! _interrumpió Dean con Seamus.  
  
_Hola _contestaron.  
  
_¿Para qué los llamaron?.  
  
_A todos los llamaron por lo mismo _dijo la voz de Parvati Patil _le he preguntado a todos.  
  
En eso, Harry vislumbró una escena muy desagradable. Era Malfoy que se encontraba en plena sesión de besos con Pansy.  
  
Harry no prestó mucha atención a esto. Volteó y empezó a platicar con todos sus amigos. Durante los últimos tres años en Hogwarts, había hecho muy buenas amistades con los demás chicos de su curso.  
  
A todos se les hacía muy raro que hubiera habido problema con las calificaciones de todos. De hecho, había muchos rumores; desde que habían salido tan mal en pociones, que tendrían que tomar un curso de regularización todo el verano con Snape. Hasta que todos se habían ganado un viaje al lugar que quisieran por ser las mejores calificaciones en toda la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
Lógicamente, muchos se reían o se asustaban de ciertos rumores. Poco a poco iban llegando más y más alumnos, todos de séptimo de todas las casas. De vez en cuando se hacían silencios, era algo aterrador, pero esos silencios eran de segundos. Luego, luego comenzaba el escándalo, lo mejor de todo, era que en la mesa nunca faltaba cerveza de mantequilla, al parecer se habían comprado varios barriles para la ocasión.  
  
Cada vez que la puerta del Comedor se abría, Harry y Ron miraban ansiosos esperando ver a Hermione.  
  
_No va a venir _repuso Ron tristemente.  
  
Harry lo miró de soslayo y siguió platicando con Neville que le contaba que su abuela casi se lo había tragado vivo cuando le había llegado la carta.  
  
_...cree que no es un misterio que tengan problema con mis calificaciones _le decía.  
  
_Ya me está hartando todo esto _musitó Ron _no hacemos nada y nadie sabe por qué estamos aquí.  
  
_Seguramente reprobamos pociones _murmuró Harry como si nada _¡Cuánto apuestas a que Snape dijo que todo el año fuimos unos completos inútiles y todos tuvimos cero!.  
  
_También pudimos haber reprobado Adivinación _siguió Ron _Trelawney predijo tu trágico futuro Harry y decidió reprobarte.  
  
_Puede ser.  
  
La puerta se volvió a abrir. Harry quitó a Ron levemente para comprobar quién era.  
  
_No es ella _dijo al fin.  
  
_Tal vez se suicidó _sugirió Ron con cara de "espero que no" _al ver la carta diciendo que sus calificaciones estaban mal, gritó y...  
  
_¡No digas tonterías! _susurró Harry cuando vio acercase a Draco Malfoy con los mamarrachos de Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes inseparables.  
  
_Creo Ron, que por primera vez tienes razón. Seguramente se mató _dijo Draco.  
  
_NO es gracioso _indicó Harry.  
  
__¡Sí que lo es! _continuó Malfoy _esa tonta...   
  
_¡Cállate! _gritó Ron _ni a tus diecisiete años has madurado.  
  
_Yo lo he hecho muy bien Weasley, en cambio tú...  
  
_Ya cállate Draco _apuntó Harry _vámonos Ron.  
  
_Lo odio _murmuró Ron.  
  
_Todos.  
  
_Bueno...¡qué pasa! _exclamó Lavander _¡ya me aburrí!.  
  
_Todos están igual _dijo la hermana gemela de Parvati: Padma.  
  
Harry se hartó. Nadie sabía qué pasaba. E incluso en un acto desesperado por explicar porqué Hermione no estaba, le dijo a Ron que de seguro era porque Hermione había salido bien en sus notas.  
  
_¿Qué tienes? _le preguntó Ron a Harry.  
  
_Nada _mintió _es raro...Oye!, ahora que recuerdo. Sirius sabe qué pasa. Antes de irme oí que él decía "Buen viaje".  
  
_Entonces....no entiendo.  
  
_Yo menos, lo que sí sé, es que ... _Ron no supo qué era lo que Harry sabía, puesto que la puerta se abrió dando paso a un señor alto de edad avanzada, nariz aguileña, de ojos azules bajo unas gafas de media luna. Era Dumbledore, pero esta vez parecía enfadado, todos se asustaron. Un estremecimiento recorrió el Comedor.  
  
_Tengo que decirles algo muy importante _habló muy severamente _A todos los presentes se les ha citado por la misma cuestión...Pero antes que nada, les voy a suplicar se tranquilicen. Ahora mismo, sus dudas quedarán aclaradas _Dumbledore avanzó hacia el centro del Comedor en medio de un gran silencio. Aunque su voz era furiosa, Harry pudo notar que sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario.  
  
Harry desvió su mirada a la puerta. Su corazón empezó a latir más aprisa. Ahí estaba. Así que también había habido problema con sus notas. Harry sonrió. Era como si el simple hecho de beberla lo hiciera sentirse feliz. Una chica muy atractiva, pelo largo ondulado y ojos marrones se asomaba por la puerta del Gran Comedor sonriendo.  
  
_Hermione _musitó en voz baja Harry y una sonrisa dibujó su cara.  
  
_Bueno _agregó Dumbledore con voz ronca y seria sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos y haciendo que le prestara atención _Primero que nada háganme el favor de quietar la cara de preocupación. Es momento de alegría y festejo, después de todo han terminado ya su séptimo grado.   
  
Todo el Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullo y cuchicheos. Harry comenzó a pensar que Dumbledore se había vuelto completamente loco al igual que McGonagall. Volteó de nuevo a ver hacia donde unos momentos antes había visto a Hermione. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando no vio ni siquiera un rastro de su amiga en todo el Comedor. Harry incluso pensó que él también se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Dumbledore comenzó nuevamente a hablar:  
  
_Bueno, dejemos ya de rodeo. El motivo de esta reunión es avisarles que debido a que terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts y sabiendo que la mayoría de ustedes no se volverán a ver en mucho tiempo, se les llevará a todos los alumnos de séptimo curso a una convivencia a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Sus tutores o padres ya han sido informados por lo que todas sus cosas están ya dispuestas en sus antiguas habitaciones. Se quedarán el día de hoy aquí. Pueden pedir a sus casas cosas que les hagan falta. Todos los alumnos, sin excepción alguna, irán, así que a sus cuartos.  
  
Hubo un gran silencio después de que Dumbledore terminase de hablar. Unos segundos después, todos se vieron envueltos en vítores y caras de felicidad y de incredulidad, pero todos a fin de cuentas; felices.   
  
Harry incluso se asombró al ver a los de Slytherin sonreír ante la noticia...Así que ellos también tenían corazón...  
  
Subieron riendo y comentando todo lo que harían en su viaje.  
  
_...entonces ¿la viste? _exclamó Ron.  
  
_Sí, pero luego ya no estaba _contestó Harry metiéndose a su cama adoselada.   
  
_Es curioso volver aquí. Mañana partiremos temprano a Hogsmeade. Va a ser muy divertido.  
  
_Pero...si no eran las calificaciones _expuso Harry _¿por qué Hermione no vino?.  
  
_Tal vez sí se fue a otro lugar _dijo Ron con cara de resignación.  
  
_Pero...nos hubiera avisado. No se habría ido así nadamas.  
  
_Además, ella fue Premio Anual, ella tendría que saber algo _pensó Ron.  
  
_Supongo _siguió Harry _con suerte llega allá...Buenas noches.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó a Ron para bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar y poder partir a Hogsmeade. Harry y Ron se sentaron con los otros del curso y se pusieron a hablar de lo que harían. El comedor (de por si grande) se veía enorme sin otros alumnos mas que los de séptimo curso.  
  
Una pequeña lechuza bajó hacia donde estaban.  
  
_¿No es tu lechuza Ron? _inquirió Seamus.   
  
_Sí, le he pedido a mamá una que otra cosa...Esta lechuza, todo le pesa.  
  
_Es muy pequeña.  
  
Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar aviso de que en algunos minutos se irían y que sus cosas estarían en Hogsmeade cuando llegaran.  
  
_Todos salgan en orden _indicó la profesora.  
  
_¿Cómo nos iremos? _se preguntó Harry.  
  
_Eso ya lo verás Potter...te va a agradar dijo una voz fría: Snape estaba parado mirándolo extrañamente. Harry le devolvió la mirada y se siguió con Ron por detrás.   
  
_Bueno, llegaremos volando a Hogsmeade _anunció la profesora McGonagall sonriendo.  
  
_¡Volando! _exclamó Harry quien no lo había hecho en buen tiempo.  
  
Fuero subiendo a las escobas, lo cual tomó un buen rato, ya que eran todos los alumnos de séptimo curso de todas las casas.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Notas Kaori: Hola!!! Mucho gusto ^^  
  
Es uno de los primeros fics que hago de Harry Potter. Así es que por favor paciencia y serenidad ¿oki?. Es una idea algo rara, pero se aceptan críticas y reclamaciones...Por favor reviews!!!! Aunque sea para decir "hay que feo" vale?.. . (bueno de hecho no, muajajaja) Mil gracias a kienes leen y adoro a los ke dejen reviews.  
  
Paz a todos  
  
Kaori  
  
Notas Miss Potter:  
  
^^HoLa A tOdOs!!  
  
PuEs mE dA mUcHo GuStO pOdEr eScRiBiR uN FiC dE HaRrY pOtTeR qUe Me EnCaNtA cOn KaOrI . EsPeReMoS qUe SeA dE sU aGrAdO y qUe NoS dEjEn MuChOoOoOs ReViEwS!!!   
  
*ReCuErDeN QuE PaRa NoSoTrAs SiRiUs No MuRiO ¡eH! OjAlA y LeS gUsTe y ReCuErDeN ¡ReViEwS!  
  
Cualquier cosa a sayapabu_and_kaori@hotmail.com mailto:sayapabu_and_kaori@hotmail.com 


	2. La Primera Parada

Verdaderos Sentimientos  
  
Capitulo 2   
  
La primera parada.  
  
A pesar de los intentos de muchos maestros, incluido Snape de que los alumnos se fueran directo a Hogsmeade, bueno de hecho a lo que llamaban los profesores "La primera parada", en las escobas, fue prácticamente imposible lograrlo. Afortunadamente Dumbledore había conjurado un hechizo que consistía en hacer una barrera para que los alumnos no fueran mas allá de donde debían o estaba permitido; era muy padre ver escobas de todos los modelos, años y clases posibles, volando en grupitos de aquí para allá y también de repente una que otra chocando contra una barrera invisible.  
  
A aquellos alumnos que carecían de escoba, se les había tenido que prestar una, para su mala suerte, eran muy antiguas y lentas, por lo que iban muy atrás, pero al parecer, estos muchachos iban en una plática muy entretenida con el profesor Flitwick. Un grupo muy numeroso de muchachas iban platicando, parecían más interesadas en contarse todo lo que habían hecho en una semana de vacaciones, que en acelerar el vuelo para llegar pronto. Un grupo de amigos de Hufflepuff iban aventándose una naranja mientras volaban, pues era lo único que habían encontrado para pasar el rato. Otros chicos de Ravenclaw trataban hacer el amago de wronski (jugada que había hecho famoso a Viktor Krum) pero claro que ya habían sucedido algunos accidentes, ya que en el momento en el que los chicos bajaban demasiado, al no tener pelota que les dijera cuando subir iban a chocar con las ramas. Otros chicos de Slytherin se la pasaban dando vueltas alrededor de las personas presumiendo sus escobas.   
  
Por otro lado, Harry y Ron iban dando piruetas mientras platicaban, de vez en cuando se detenían para comer una que otra gragea Bertie Bott que Ron llevaba alegremente y algunas ranas de chocolate. Harry se encontraba abriendo una deliciosa rana de chocolate, cuando Ron gritó:  
  
-Alcánzame  
  
Harry, muy molesto de que su rana se le hubiera escapado, aceleró para así alcanzarlo cuando de repente Ron dio un brusco enfrenón. A Harry esto le agarró de sorpresa y por la velocidad que llevaba no alcanzo a frenar y antes de darse cuenta había chocado con alguien.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?- dijo una voz muy conocida para éste que hizo que se contuviera de pedir perdón. Draco Malfoy volteó  
  
-Miren a quién nos encontramos. Al famoso que apenas esta aprendiendo a tomar su escoba.  
  
Ya fuera por compromiso, por miedo a que Draco les hiciera algo, o porque eran igual de tarados que él, todos rieron del chiste de éste.  
  
-Apostemos- Malfoy comenzó a subir la voz: - El famoso Harry Potter contra Draco Malfoy. Veamos quién vuela mejor, el que llegue al último tendrá un castigo – una sonrisa entre macabra y triunfal iluminó su cara- el que llegue al último tendrá –Todos guardaban silencio esperando a que Malfoy volviera a hablar – no puede ser algo cruel, para el pobre Potter, mejor que sea algo repugnante, aja, el que llegue al último tendrá que besar a una sangre sucia... La peor de todas, seguramente tú sabes de quién hablo Potter.  
  
Harry lo miró con ira contenida y habló fríamente:  
  
-No se de quién me hablas. . . conozco mucha gente repugnante, pero ninguna como tú.-  
  
La cara de Malfoy se tornó enfurecida y después de un microsegundo su gesto cambió a una horrible sonrisa  
  
-¿Quién más va a ser Potter? Hermione Granger, claro está, conoces a alguien más repugnantes.-  
  
-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso Malfoy y la verdad, no quiero hacer sufrir a mi amiga, una de las brujas más capacitadas del mundo. Pobre de ella si tuviera que ser besada por el ser más repugnante del mundo. Pero acepto la carrera. . . ¿listo para perder?-  
  
-Potter. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que un Malfoy siempre gana?-  
  
-Eso lo veremos.  
  
Los chicos que habían rodeado y observado la discusión entre Harry y Draco se hicieron para los lados mientras uno se quedaba unos metros lejos de Harry y Draco con las manos estiradas hacia los lados sosteniendo dos varitas que echaban destellos rojos. Un chico agarró su varita e invocó un hechizo para que su voz se hiciera más fuerte. "Sonorus"   
  
- El primero en regresar hasta donde están los otros compañeros de Slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle, y regresar gana. ¿Listos? A la de 3-  
  
. . . 1. . . Harry estaba decidido, no se dejaría vencer por Malfoy, pasara lo que pasara. No perdería el título del buscador más rápido de toda la historia.  
  
. . . 2. . . Draco había avanzado ante la voz del compañero al pronunciar este número.  
  
. . . 3. . . Harry estaba furioso, Malfoy era un tramposo pero no lo vencería, Draco no podía vencerlo a él.  
  
Harry sentía el aire correr velozmente, el aire fresco del bosque entrando en sus pulmones lo llenaba de fuerza y energía, lo purificaba, pero no despejaba el rencor e ira que sentía por Draco quien le iba ganando por muy poco.  
  
Dos minutos después en los que se iban rebasando continuamente , se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle que estaban sentados perezosamente en sus escobas, en el momento en el que llegaron Harry y Draco a la par dieron una pirueta para seguir la carrera en la cual Draco iba ganando después de la vuelta.  
  
Harry estaba furioso no podía quedar en ridículo frente a prácticamente todos los de Slytherin, no dejaría que Draco le diera un beso a Hermione, no lo permitiría. Draco no era nadie como para besar a Hermione. Harry recapacitó acerca de estos pensamientos mientras se sonrojaba. Él pensando a quién podía besar Hermione. Miró a Malfoy, simplemente temía que ganara. Harry aceleró estaba a la par de nuevo con Draco, le estaba ganando, ambos empezaron a ver a la multitud cuando vieron, entre la multitud, a una bruja de edad avanzada mirándolos, avanzando lo más rápido que la escoba se lo permitía, hacía ellos, quienes se pararon en seco al verla.  
  
--¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando aquí, Potter, Malfoy?  
  
Harry miró a Malfoy quien tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero aún así su malévola sonrisa no había desaparecido por completo. Al contrario, parecía que mientras la profesora pasaba la mirada de Harry a él y de él a Harry su sonrisa incrementaba más.  
  
-- Estábamos probando la velocidad de nuestras escobas – contestó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-- Pues no aquí Potter, estamos a punto de llegar a Hogsmeade, no puede hacer eso ¿entendieron los dos?  
  
-- Claro – contestó Malfoy con desdén.  
  
-- Muy bien – la profesora se alejó.   
  
-- ¡Vaya! _le dijo Ron a Harry cuando Malfoy se alejó un poco -- ¿la hubieras besado, Harry?  
  
Harry sintió cómo se sonrojaba al oír eso, pero no pudo contestar debido a que llegó Malfoy diciendo con su usual voz triunfante:   
  
-- ¡Perdiste Potter! Ahora tendrás que besar a Granger.  
  
-- ¡Nadie perdió, Malfoy! Tendremos que dejarlo para otra vez.  
  
--No creas que esto quedará así – contestó descendiendo.   
  
Harry y Ron lo imitaron.   
  
--Vaya Harry –habló el pelirrojo rebasando a Harry y mirándolo _casi pierdes ¡ja! No te imagino besando a Hermione. El sólo pensarlo me da risa. ¿Tú sí lo piensas? "Harry Potter y Hermione Granger".  
  
--Ron…  
  
--¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho Hermione si de repente hubieras llegado y la hubieras besado? ¡Te hubiera golpeado!, sí, eso hubiera hecho.  
  
--Ron…  
  
--¡Y te hubiera dejado de hablar! ¿En serio crees que la besarías?  
  
--¡Basta Ron! –dijo Harry enfadado acelerando el vuelo para alejarse de él.   
  
No volteó a ver si Ron lo seguía, no le importaba mucho en esos momentos. Él sólo pensaba en una persona: Hermione. ¿Por qué rayos le había importado tanto ganar esa carrera?... ¿Para que Malfoy no besara a Hermione o para que él pudiera besarla?   
  
--¡Vamos Harry, no te enojes! –dijo por detrás su amigo.   
  
-- Ya hemos llegado –contestó Harry haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho Ron.  
  
--¡Genial!   
  
De pronto, la voz de la profesora McGonagall se amplificó para indicar qué era lo que iban a hacer:  
  
_Bien, ahora que hemos llegado iremos descendiendo poco a poco para que puedan acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares. Ustedes se darán cuenta en dónde va cada quién conforme vayan avanzando. Ahora, sigan.   
  
Todos siguieron un poco más rápido con miradas de completa interrogación.   
  
-- ¿Entendiste? _preguntó Ron.   
  
-- Mmm, no ¿dónde estará Hermione?   
  
Ron no contestó esto último. Tan sólo miró a su amigo.   
  
Conforme descendieron entendieron qué era lo que quería decir la profesora McGonagall pues a distancia se podían observar un sinfín de casas de campaña de cuatro colores en específico: rojas, verdes, amarillas y azules.   
  
Era gracioso observar como por bajar apresurados para ganar las casas mejores situadas chocaban unos con otros ocasionando que algunas escobas salieran volando sin dueño.   
  
-- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ron mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
--Pues ahora tenemos que escoger dónde quedarnos ¿no?   
  
Ron siguió a Harry que apresuró el paso hacia una de las casas rojas más alejadas.   
  
--¿Qué tal esta? – Preguntó Harry a Ron –se ve bastante espaciosa. Creo que podríamos hacerle lugar a Hermione…o a alguien más –agregó al ver la cara de su amigo.   
  
Entraron y no les causó ninguna sorpresa el darse cuenta que por dentro era enorme y no sólo eso, sino que daba la apariencia de una cabaña, pues absolutamente todo era de madera.   
  
Harry apenas abría la puerta para entrar al cuarto cuando se hizo hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.   
  
--- --- --- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- ---- ---   
  
Queremos dedicarle este chapter a Jaisa-Kura ¡Mil Gracias por tu Review!  
  
Una felicitación y saludo muy especial a Marchela ¡Feliz cumple! amigocha te keremos un buen y ojála cumplas muchos más.  
  
Sin mas por el momento mil gracias a los ke leen nuestro fic ^^ ke esperamos sean unos cuantos. (aunke solo estamos seguros de ke una person lo lee) y porfa Reviews!!!   
  
No saben como le suben el animo a uno como escritor los reviews. Se los agradeceríamos bastante.  
  
Se despiden Sayapabu y Kaori ^^  
  
dudas, comentarios, golpes, jitomatasos, consejos, lo ke sea ha  
  
sayapabu_and_kaori@hotmail.com  
  
Bai! 


	3. Aviso se solicita ayuda para fic marca A...

Estimados y Adorables lectores (Si es ke los hay):

Nos es grato decirles e informarles ke pese a todas las pruebas ke hay en contra. . . . . .

ESTAMOS VIVAS!!!!!

(Sayapabu y Kaori se toman de los brazos y empiezan a bailar alegremente, mientras los lectores observan furiosos)

sí, sí lo sabemos. . . . Nos desprecian ¡!¡!¡ U.U Y lo merecemos, pero por favor ¡PIEDAD!

A continuación. . . . enumeraremos nuestras justificadas razones, las cuales prueban nuestra inocencia.

(Kaori comienza a buscar como loca en un enorme baul, mientras una enorme gota sale del rostro de una apenada Sayapabu) ¡Se supone ke estaba por akí! Lo teníamos planeado... U.U

En fin. . .

Mil disculpas a los ke en un momento leyeron este fan fic _pero verán . . ._ debido a ciertos factores ( y los interesados pueden preguntar vía e-mail) este se ha retrasado un poco (¿¡un poco?! Somos unas sinvergüenzas) je,je

Tenemos el plot antiguo. . . sin embargo se nos han olvidado ciertos detallitos. . . tanto así ke a los ke se llegaron a interesar. . .

¡BIENVENIDAS SUS IDEAS!

Diganos. . . ¿Qué es lo ke esperaban de este fic?, Ke les gustaria leer¿?, ¿Cómo kisieran ke fuera la historia?. . . Kieren drama, terror, suspenso o Romance ¿?. . .

Se aceptan sugerencias de TODO tipo y realmente se tomaran en cuenta. . . es lo menos ke podemos hacer, además de prometerles ke este fic se continuara hasta el final. . . así sea hasta dentro de 20 años : P

Suyas sinceramente

Arimas Sayapabu y Angel Kaori.

PS: Tenemos planeado hacer capítulos cortos, pero ke sin embargo tenga por anticipado fecha de publicación, no sé. Una capitulin cada 3 o 4 semanas ¡sin falta!

Ke opinan¿? Aceptan¿?

Pero todo es cosa de ke ustedes lectores kieran. . . y nos den su opinión y esten de acuerdo.

Bai!


End file.
